NCIS: Palmer 2
by ICrzy
Summary: A murder of an naval officer pointing fingers to figure out who killed this man, which the ending results lead to a school under lock down while the murder runs the halls shooting people carelessly. Palmer getting overprotective of his sister during all this.. What is going to happen? Plus the after affect on what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IS CHAPTER 1! I PROMISED TO HAVE IT IN OCTOBER I AM KEEPING PROMISES! ANYWAYS I ONLY OWN CASEY PALMER THE REST IS NOT MINE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT!**

Palmer woke up in his apartment, he took a shower and got dressed. He shaved his face, didn't want to have a beard on his face for work. He washed off the shaving cream and grabbed his glasses. He ran to the door, looking at a photograph of him and his girlfriend Breena. Things between them are getting serious and he his hoping he'll get the courage to ask her to marry him. He smiled at the photograph and grabbed his key, thus he was off to work. The drive to work was like hell, so many people driving slow and under the speed limit. Which was driving Palmer insane. He made it to his job with a few minutes to spare. He parked his car and walked toward the elevator. He got a missed call on his phone, looked at the number and sighed. "I'll call her back after school gets out." He said with a normal smile. He walked into the lab to see his partner in there already for the day. "Jeez Ducky you always beat me here." Palmer said. "Ah I get up quite early." Ducky said. Palmer laughed, "I should have this morning. Traffic was crazy, I was surprised I didn't show up late." Palmer said taking off his jacket and hanging it up. Ducky had a smile, "Well you just lucked out my boy." Ducky said. Palmer always thought of Ducky like a dad, he gave him advice and helped him with problems and issues.

In Washington D.C. in the NCIS HQ walked in Agent Gibbs, he stopped seeing Ziva and Tony going at it. Like they always do, and Tim McGee doing some work like he always does. Gibbs sat down and turned on his computer, it felt like a slow day. The drive to work for Gibbs was slow and annoying and it just felt like his day at work will be slow and nothing will happen. Gibbs heard Ziva asked, "Hello can we help you?" Gibbs looked up seeing a sixteen year old girl. She had red hair and green eyes, she had a soft gentle smile. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it, with black skinny jeans and black high tops. She carried a backpack"Um yeah I am looking for my older brother. He works here." She said. Her voice sound nervous and she avoided eye contact. Gibbs looked at the girl, "Shouldn't you be in school?" Gibbs asked. "Oh um yeah I really wanted to see my brother today. And today was the only day I wasn't busy, school no big deal. I have a high IQ, I can make up a day." She said with a little sass and a little more brave. He eyed her, Tony and Ziva stood up. McGee got off the phone and walked over, "So who is your brother?" Tony asked. "James Palmer." She said. Then walking out of the elevator was Ducky and Palmer, which Palmer was shocked seeing the teenage girl. "Ah, Casey what are you doing here? Mom and dad will be mad knowing your skipping school." Palmer said. The girl named Casey smiled, "Oh come on James. They'd be fine as long as you give me a tour of this place. I wanna pursue a career in the NCIS force." Casey said.

Casey sat on a chair, Palmer stood next to Gibbs and Ducky. "Casey is my younger sister, my parents thought it would be fun to have another child when I was eighteen." Palmer said. "Where on earth are they? Your parents?" Ducky asked. "Dad is probably at the court house, he is a lawyer. Mom is in the hospital, she is a doctor. They usually drop Casey off at school." Palmer said. Casey pulled out her notebook, she was writing things down. Gibbs walked over to Casey, "So why be in the NCIS?" Gibbs asked. Casey formed a smile, "Well for starters my older brother works here. He told me about some cases, sound pretty neat. Not about the killing part. No, I mean the solving the crime." Casey said. "Well you could be in the FBI or be a police officer." Gibbs said. Casey shook her head, "No way police officers aren't respected where I live. Also FBI just seems way too mainstream for me." Casey said. 'Teenagers,' Gibbs thought. McGee, Tony, and Ziva were at work as Gibbs turned to face them. Ducky was talking to Palmer about his sister. Gibbs leaned to Casey, "How about this. You call your parents telling them your here. And I can have someone give you a tour." Gibbs said. Casey's eyes widen and smiled, "S-Sure." She said.

She went through her backpack and pulled out an Iphone 4S, she dialed her dad first. "Um hello dad. No no, I'm alright. No I am at the NCIS HQ right now. No dad I did nothing wrong, I am just visiting Jimmy is all. Hey! Calm down it's just one day I'm missing." Casey said. Palmer sighed, "She should have called mom first." Palmer said. "OK, alright. Jimmy, dad wants to talk to you." Casey said. Palmer jumped a little and took the phone from her.  
Tony and Ziva giggled like school girls while Palmer was talking to his dad. After that he handed the phone to Casey. "Oh I can stay, oh thank you dad." Casey saud and hung up. Then Director Vance came down, "Agents we have a dead navel officer." Vance said. Gibbs nodded, "Let's go team." Gibbs said. "Coming boss." Tony said with Ziva and McGee behind. Palmer turned to Casey, she had a smile. "Go do your job. I'll just come back another time." She said. Palmer saw the disapointment in her eyes, "Casey." Palmer said. "Come on Mr. Palmer." Ducky said. Palmer nodded and looked at her, "Next time check in with me. Promise." Palmer said. Casey nodded, "Of course. Now go, you have a job and I have to manage an excuse for school." Casey said with a small smile.

"Ducky got a time of death?" Gibbs asked as McGee stood next to him taking photos. Gibbs looked at the late thirty's man in a white button down and blue jeans with black dress shoes. "Our naval officer died early this morning. Around the time between 6 o'clock and 6:30." Ducky said. "What was the cause of death?" Ziva asked. "Bullet wound to the head, though there are a few shot in his chest area." Ducky said. "Looks like something from a .25 caliber." Ziva said. Palmer moved the naval officer's shirt up so Ziva can get a picture. McGee got an ID off the naval officer's finger print, "Oh boss I got an ID." McGee said. "Who is he McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Your looking at naval officer Nathan Bradley." McGee said. McGee let Gibbs have a look, "Served our country many times. This man is a war hero." McGee said. Gibbs looked at McGee and then to the dead body, "Well looks like someone thought otherwise." Gibbs said. Palmer and Ducky was getting Nathan's cold dead body into the body bag and take him back to the morgue. As McGee, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva stayed to ask questions and take photographs. Ziva and Tony went to the family of Nathan. He had one son and was married, "Nathan was a kind man. He never had any enemies." His wife cried. Her son stood next to her, he looked to be sixteen or seventeen plus looked more like his father. "Mom," He tried to confort her. "So kid did your dad act weird in the last couple of days?" Tony asked. "The name is Jake and no, my dad is a nice man. He never did anything wrong." Jake said. Ziva pulled out a file, "Well we have a charge on him in 2010 for starting a fight while drunk." Ziva said. Jake took the lead while his mom was crying, "He was under stress from work." Jake said. "What was stressing him?" Tony asked. "I don't know som guy he served with. I think his name was Tanner something." Jake said. "Thank you for your time. Again sorry for you lost." Ziva said and handed Jake a card, "Call us if you have anything that could help us." She finished.

Casey was standing in the office, "Sorry sir next time I'll call ahead of time if I will be late." Casey said waving goodbye to the principal as she left his office. She bumped into a stalky boy as she left, falling onto the floor. "Oh dear, sorry." Casey said looking up at him. This dark looking person turned to Casey, he held out his hand. "You OK?" He asked. Casey smiled, "Yeah I am Casey Palmer. I've seen you around, your name is Sean right?" She asked with a friendly smile. He seemed nervous, "Yeah Sean Jones." Sean said. His left side of his face was covered by his hair, his deep black hair. She smiled, "Well I am sorry I bumped into you. It was nice seeing you Sean. Maybe we can hang out, you seem like a cool guy." Casey said. Sean nodded, "Um later Casey." Sean said and watched her walk down the hallway. Sean pulled out a revolver from his hoodie pocket and placed it in his backpack, "Someone actually talked to me. Someone actually cared about me." Sean said to himself.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 WAS FINISHED EARLY... MAY BE A WHILE UNTIL CHAPTER 3 COMES OUT BUT YEAHH REVIEW AND FAVORITE THIS!**

Abby ran up to Gibbs, "Alright the bullets found off Nathan was traced to a gun owned in the area." Abby said. Gibbs had a smile, "Alright Abs whose gun is it?" Gibbs asked. "It belongs to a Henry Jones." Abby said. "McGee do a search on Henry Jones. See for criminal reports and charges." Gibbs said. "Um boss, there is only one charge and its the same as Nathan Bradley on the same night in 2010." McGee said and showed it to everyone in the area. "Jones was the man Bradley fought in 2010." Tony said. "Ziva, Tony bring Jones to me. McGee check where he was last night." Gibbs said. After he spoke all three agents shouted, "On it boss." Gibbs went down to the morgue and heard Ducky talking to Palmer about some kind of old way to test the finger prints of dead people. "What do we have Ducky?" Gibbs asked. Palmer stepped away from the body so Ducky can explain to Gibbs. "Well as I could figure out the head shot was the final shot to end Nathan's life. The first two shots in the chest was slowly, like the shooter was nervous and afraid to actually shoot. Then the third one seemed in anger, and finally ending his life with the head shot." Ducky said. "Alright Ducky, anything else." Gibbs said. Palmer spoke up, "Um we found a small finger print and sent it off to Abby." Palmer said. Gibbs managed to smile to the nervous assistant, "Alright come find me if there are new news." Gibbs said and left the morgue.

Casey sat in study hall in the library, she noticed Sean sitting alone. So she moved without being spotted. He saw her and blushed, "Ca-Casey." Sean said. Casey smiled, "Hi there Sean. You seemed lonely so I thought I talking can cheer you up." She said. Sean moved his backpack on the floor, "Oh." He said. "Hey you seem down all the time. Have family issues?" She asked. He shrugged, "My dad was a naval officer and thinks his shit don't stink because he fought in some wars. But he didn't go on the battlefield." Casey nodded, "What about your mom?" She asked. "She divorced my dad when I was young. I don't see her much." Sean said. "Sad to hear." Casey said. "What about your family? Is it crazy?" Sean asked. Casey giggled a little, "Not really. I have a mom and a dad, I also have an older brother. He is really older than me, I was born when he was eighteen. Anyways, my mom and dad are really nice and Jimmy is sweet though I don't see him much due to his work hours." Casey said. "Where does he work?" Sean asked. Casey smiled, "He works in the morgue of the NCIS. He is out on a case today. From what I heard a dead naval officer." Casey said. Sean nodded, "I see working can bring families apart." Sean said. Casey had a smile, "No doubt." She said and both of them laughed quietly. Once the bell rung, Casey stood up as did Sean. He seemed a little upset leaving Casey. "See you later." She said. Sean nodded, "Yeah sure." He said. Casey smiled, "Cool." She said and headed off. Sean looked at her walking away, then he held onto the gun in his backpack. "One kind soul, she is forgiven." Sean said to himself then slowly walked down the hallway.

"Killed Nathan? Are you insane! I was home with my wife during that time. It was our movie night, we watched thriller movies until eleven o'clock. We had to cut it short finding out our son ran off." Henry said. "Son? Where was he?" Gibbs asked. "Sean was found walking the streets. Sean is just weird and has no friends at school. I've tried to push him into sports or clubs but he just doesn't fit in." Henry said. Gibbs nodded, "Would Sean take your gun?" Gibbs asked. "Sean? He'd never hurt a fly. He is too sweet to hurt anyone." Henry said. "Maybe at first, until his rage and anger broke through." Gibbs said. Just then McGee opened up the door in the room where Gibbs and Henry were. "Um boss you need to hear this." McGee said. Gibbs gave McGee a questionable look. He stepped out and shut the door, "What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked. "There is a gun at a school, its under lock down. Hear this word from some staff and students is Sean has a gun." McGee said. Gibbs and McGee ran down to the main office and was getting things under control. Palmer walked up hearing Ziva on the phone saying the name of the school under lock down, "Th-That's Casey's school." Palmer said as his face began to pale. "Jimmy, she'll be OK." Ziva said looking at him. Tony then thought about it, "Ziva didn't Nathan's son say he goes to that school." Tony said. "Oh god yes. What if Jake goes after Sean." Ziva said. "Or Sean goes after Jake." Gibbs said. "Lets go," Gibbs said. "Gibbs, can I come with. My sister is in here." Palmer said. Gibbs nodded, "Well hurry up." Gibbs said. Then the five of them headed off including with the dozen of police officers at the crime scene. Palmer was shaking and worried, what he heard from the officers is that most of the students were held in the cafe and the others are leaving slowly from their classrooms. "Only a few shots when off, we aren't sure if anyone is hurt or dead. But the women who dialed us told us she was watching lunch like normal when a student dressed in black walked into the cafe, he seemed mad and angry, so he pulled out a revolver and shot one shot in the ceiling. Most of the students panic and ran as others just ran under the tables." An officer told Gibbs. Gibbs nodded, "Alright any way to commucation with the inside?" Gibbs asked. The officer nodded, "Follow me." He said.

Casey sat under a table, in front of her was Jake Bradley. She knew him from their English and History class, and also from the news about the death of his dad. "Jake, you see who fired the shots?" Casey asked quietly. Jake nodded slowly, "It's that kid called Sean." Jake said. Casey gasped, "No-No way." She said. Jake nodded, "Yeah I heard two gun shots and a loud scream. I think he hit someone." Jake said. Casey nodded, she was freaking out in her mind, but somehow manage to keep things calm. She peeked through the chairs seeing Sean screaming and yelling at students, Casey sighed. "Gotta phone on you?" She asked. He nodded and pulled out his phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart. Answering was Palmer asking her so many questions, "Bro give the phone to agent Gibbs. I need him to help me talk him outta this." She said. First Palmer said no but Casey said, "Come on we have no choice. I can get to him." Casey said. Handing the phone to Gibbs, Casey filled him in. Just then before Gibbs could explain more, Sean walked over. "What is this?" Sean shouted. Casey put the phone behind her, so they can still hear her. "Sean its me, Casey Palmer. Listen what are you doing?" Casey asked. Sean pointed the gun at her, "I have no choice no one cares about me." He said. Casey had a tear in her eye, "Don't say that Sean. Your dad loves you and so does your mom." She said. Sean screamed in her face, "Quit lying!" He yelled. Casey heard a teacher groaning in pain and some students trying to keep her alive, Casey thought she can get the teacher out. "Um Sean, how about we get Miss Miller out of here. She is hurt and you don't need murder running over your head." Casey said. Sean looked at her with no feelings in his eyes, "That's too late. I've already killed someone yesterday." Sean said. Casey's heart dropped, "N-No way. You killed that naval officer." Casey said. Jake stood up, "You murdered my father!" He yelled. Casey saw Sean point his revolver at Jake, so she stood in front of Jake. "Hey, hey listen to me. Calm down. We-We can talk it out. Everything will be OK, just put down the gun." Casey said looking at Sean. Jake was glaring at Sean, Sean glanced over to Jake. First Sean began to lower the gun. "Good, Sean. It's alright." Casey said. But then he lifted it up and swung it at Casey hitting her upside the head, then shooting at Jake. Not hitting him in a vital oregan location, just wounded his leg. Casey fell out cold and Jake managed to catch her. Sean walked over to the phone and picked it up, "My dad is not guilty. I will turn myself in once I am complete here." Sean said and then dropped the phone on the floor, then stepped on it. Jake looked at Sean, he no longer looked human. But Jake held onto Casey, a girl he barely knew and yet he was protecting her. "Don't even think about hurting her. She was just nice to you, and what did you do? You hurt her." Jake said. Sean glared, "You know nothing." Sean said. "All I know is you murdered my father!" Jake shouted.

Outside Gibbs and the others were putting on vests and getting ready to head in then they heard a loud shot, Palmer's eyes widen. 'Casey,' He thought. Gibbs turned to the door and saw it open slowly. The police officers and NCIS agents raised their guns to aim at the target, but then froze seeing who opened the door.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO WORRIES THIS ISN'T THE END THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER & MAYBE ANOTHER AFTER THAT... BUT YEAHHH! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Casey opened her eyes seeing Jake bleeding on the floor, he smiled at her. "Glad to see you're awake." He said. Casey then looked up seeing Sean still walking around, "What-ouch. What happened?" She asked as she touched her forehead which was bruised badly and bleeding. "Well now he is trying to play God." Jake said. "How are you holding up?" Casey asked. Jake shrugged, "Better than Miss Miller. The students say she keeps blacking out." Jake said. "Alright, I am going to try to reason with him again." Casey said. "Why, what's the point?" He asked. Casey turned to him, "Someone has to be the reasoning in a problem." Casey said and then slowly stood up, "Sean. Hey Sean." Casey said. Sean turned, his eyes didn't seem upset or scared more mad and angry. "Hey bud its me. No need to be pointing that thing around." She said. Sean looked at her, "Your head." He said. "It doesn't hurt. And I know its not your fault. Listen, can we please get Miss Miller out of here. She'll die." Casey said. Sean made a mad face, "Why should I let her go?" Sean asked. "She has a family and someone who cares about her. Sean you wouldn't want Miss Miller's baby grow up without a mother?" Casey said. Sean turned to the bleeding teacher, "Alright two students can take her out." Sean said. Two girls picked up Miss Miller. Casey formed a smile, "Go-Good job Sean." She said.

The two girls ran with the teacher to the door. First they screamed seeing the guns, which quickly went down seeing the hostages coming out. Two officers took the girls as a squad took off with Miss Miller in the back. Gibbs pulled a girl to the side, she was shaking. "Where is the shooter?" Gibbs asked. "In the middle of the room. A girl is trying to reason with him. He already hit her with his gun, but she won't give up on him." She said. "Is Jake Bradley in the room?" Ziva asked. "Yeah Sean shot him in his leg. The girl reasoning with him, I think I heard her say her name is Casey." She said shaking. Gibbs had two officers take the girl to her parents, Palmer was shaking. Gibbs padded his shoulder. "Your sister seems to know what she is doing." Gibbs said. Palmer nodded, "So-Sometimes I just protect Casey way too much. Maybe it was because I was bigger than her. Always, now one time I could be in there keeping her safe. I-I am such out here." Palmer said. "Jimmy," Gibbs said. They heard another shot fired and a loud scream. Then they saw Casey push Sean to the window, they could tell she wasn't yelling and Sean was the one yelling back.

"Sean! Look at all those police officers! You kill a single one of us! You will die or either go to jail!" She finally shouted. Sean shouted in her face, "I don't care about myself! I don't care what you have to say!" Sean shouted. Casey looked at the gun, she saw Jake crawling toward them. "If you don't care why did you feel so important when I spoke to you? I knew you were a loner, a nobody. No one bothered to speak to you because you were too different!" Casey shouted. Sean slapped her across the face, which outside Palmer was being held back. Casey looked at Sean, "I am not scared of you." She said. "You should, I am the one carrying the gun." Sean said. Casey pointed to the dozen officers out there, "So are they." She said. Sean pointed it to her, "But who will shoot first?" Sean asked. "Who has the better aim?" Casey asked. Sean was sweaty, Casey was trying to keep herself from crying. She have the brave look but she was really scared. Casey turned her head and saw her brother shaking outside, then turned to Sean. "Give it up. Either way you'll be locked up or dead." Casey said. "Why aren't you scared." He yelled pointing the gun to her head. Jake stopped moving and stayed were he was. A girl screamed, Sean turned and shot the gun. Casey tried to grab the gun, she knocked him down.

Gibbs turned to his team, "Move in!" He shouted. The officers were running into the building. Casey was on the floor, Sean punched her in the face. Casey hit him in the nuts and the punched him in the gut. He fell over, then saw the gun. It was a little away, Casey went to crawl over. Too late she looked up seeing Sean holding the gun, "Too slow Palmer." Sean said with a grin across his face. Casey was actually scared at that point, her body couldn't move. Her eyes widen and she could see her life flashing before her eyes. "What Casey nothing to say?" Sean asked. Casey was too scared to speak, "I-You don't have to do this." Casey said. "Oh yes I do, since your here. You'll be the first." He said. Casey closed her eyes, then heard the door come down. Casey heard screams, then opened her eyes seeing officers. "NCIS! Drop the gun!" Gibbs shouted. Casey saw Sean expression changed, then turned to Casey. He said something quietly, then put the gun to his chin aiming upward and shot. The blood went everywhere, including on Casey. Her eyes widen, Gibbs ran over. "Hey kid you OK?" Gibbs asked. Casey looked at him, she nodded slowly. Jake was being taken out by a gurney, Jake's mom was next to him the whole time.

Stepping out of the building was Casey, she had some blood on her clothes. She head a large bruise on her forehead and some marks from going at it with Sean. Casey looked up seeing Palmer, her eyes filled up with tears and ran over. Her held onto him, "Jimmy." She said crying, Palmer held onto her tight. "Casey." Palmer said. Then in the crowd they heard Casey's name, she let go seeing her parents. "Mama, papa." She shouted and ran over. Palmer walked over too, the four of them held onto each other tight. Gibbs turned to his team, no his family. "Let's head home." Gibbs said with a small smile. In the office Abby was pacing and then saw them, "Is Jimmy's sister alright?" Abby asked. McGee nodded, "Casey is safe. It's because of her everyone is alright." McGee said. Abby let out a sigh, "Wonderful." Abby said. They all sat down at their desks, just a normal day in the office. Around midnight the elevator opened on their floor it was Palmer with Casey, she was a little banged up but looked a lot better. "Um I wanted to thank you for saving my life. And um- about that tour." Casey said. Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "Hm." He said. Casey licked her lip, "I was wondering if I could work as in intern. Just paper work. For the time being." Casey said. Gibbs had a smile, "I'd have to talk to the director about it." Gibbs said. Casey made a smile, "I see. I totally understand." Casey said. "You alright Casey, today must have been scary?" Ziva asked. Casey shook her head, "Not really. Yeah it was scary but I am fine. I promise." Casey said. McGee nodded, "Oh did you hear how that teacher is doing?" McGee asked. "Oh she will be alright, make a full recovery." Palmer said. Tony nodded, "That's great to hear." Tony said. "Including Jake, he will be on crutches for a while but he is alive." Casey said. "Well, we better be heading. Mom and dad want you home before the sun rises." Palmer said. Casey nodded, "Alright later everyone. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you guys a lot more." Casey said. She and Palmer walked to the elevator door, it opened and they stepped in. Gibbs turned to his computer, 'That girl has the dreams. She has the goal and the want to become an agent. Maybe Vance wouldn't mind her as an intern.' Gibbs thought.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Casey sat in a room with an older lady, "Alright Casey tell me what happened after that." She said as she was writing some notes. Casey looked down on the floor, the carpet was red and shaggy. She sat on a black couch, "Um well I was trying to reason with him. Try to get him to stop before anyone else got hurt." Casey said. She wore a blue t-shirt with jeans, and high tops. Today her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs were in her faces. "Why did you want to reason with him?" The women asked. "Well Maggie someone had to. I mean everyone was scared and had no idea what to do. I just thought of getting Sean to stop it. He had his life he was loosing right there." Casey said. Maggie was writing some stuff down, "Were you scared?" Maggie asked. "Come again?" Casey asked. "Were you scared, Casey?" Maggie asked. Casey shrugged, "Sorta." She said. Maggie nodded and took some notes. Casey let out a sigh, "Don't you ever wish you can turn the clock backwards like nothing bad ever happened?" Casey asked. Maggie nodded, "All the time sweetie." Maggie said in a sweet gentle tone. Casey nodded and looked down. Casey then turned her attention to the big window in the room, you could see Washington D.C. better, the city and the streets. Casey just got lost in a day dream, then she heard Maggie call her name. "Casey I think we've done enough for today. Remember its alright if you talk to a family member, a friend, or even a third party group. Someone you can just talk to, get your mind off things." Maggie said. Casey nodded, "Yeah alright."  
Casey said. She stood up and headed out, she acted alright but was she.

Casey was in the car with Palmer right outside the school, "You sure you're ready for school?" He asked. Casey turned to her brother, "Jimmy you can't keep protecting me. I am fine." Casey said with a smile across her face. Palmer nodded, "If you say so. But if you want to talk about it." Palmer said. Casey touched her brother's shoulder, "Jimmy I am good. I swear." Casey said. She opened the car door, grabbed her backpack and got out. "See you later." Casey said with a smile. Palmer nodded and then drove off, Casey's smile faded and then went to thought. She walked into the school and saw on crutches was Jake, "Oh hey Casey!" Jake shouted. Casey saw Jake and his buds walk over to him, he was on the basketball team so he was pretty popular. "Um hey Jake." Casey said. Jake had a smile, "Your a hero." Jake said. Casey shrugged, "I don't think hero is the right word." Casey said. Jake smiled, "Oh course your a hero. You got Miss Miller out of here and she is recovering great. Also got the rest of us out alive." Jake said. Casey blushed a little, "Yeah I guess I watch too much cop shows." Casey said. A friend of Jake's leaned at Casey, "I heard your brother works in the NCIS. Is he an agent?" He asked. "Um no, he works in the morgue." Casey said. "The what?" The same guy asked. "You idiot Peter, her brother works around dead people." Jake said. Peter nodded, "Oh I get it." Peter said. Casey formed in awkward smile, "Well I better get to first period." Casey said. Jake stopped her for a moment, "Um well I wanted you to know if you want to go to homecoming with me?" Jake asked. Casey pointed at herself a little bit shocked and confused, "Um me? Why me?" Casey asked. "Because your cute and really kind for trying to get through that nut case when no one would." Jake said. Casey looked at him and shrugged, "I'll think about it." She said and then the bell rang. "Better get to class."  
Casey also said and headed off to class.

Palmer saw Gibbs walk down into the morgue while Ducky was finishing looking over the dead body, the victim was burned in a car with a bomb inside. The person was a navy seal who just retired. "Sorry Jethro, but I haven't finished yet. Have you check with Abby?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded, "Yeah I actually came here to see Palmer." Gibbs said. Palmer was nervous, "Uh um yes." Palmer said. Gibbs looked at Palmer, "How is your sister doing?" Gibbs asked kinda worried. "Casey, well she is saying she is alright." Palmer said. Ducky looked at Palmer, "You don't believe her?" Ducky asked. "I want to but, Casey never been through anything like that. I think she needs someone to talk to than what my parents have her talking to a conculor." Palmer said. Gibbs nodded, "How about you bring her over here after school and we can find her someone to talk to." Gibbs said. Palmer nodded and watched Gibbs walk over to Ducky. Ducky was giving him his full report over the dead navy seal. "I see, well thanks Ducky. Palmer remember bring your sister over." Gibbs said and Palmer nodded, "Yes sir." Palmer said.

Casey walked out of the school standing alone, she was waiting for Palmer. She sat on the sidewalk, she was just thinking to herself. 'NCIS drop the gun!' Gibbs once shouted. Casey closed her eyes, 'I am sorry Casey.' Sean's final words were. She opened her eyes hearing a horn. Casey smiled and walked over, "Finally I nearly fell asleep." Casey joked to Palmer. "Sorry I was running a little late. Hey Cas, wanna have that tour?" Palmer asked. Casey sat in the seat and put her seat belt on, "S-Sure." She said with a smile On the drive to the NCIS building Casey was telling Palmer about her day at school. Then they pulled up in the parking lot, then took the elevator up to the office. In was Gibbs and his team. They were writing reports of their case, Casey looked at Palmer. "Not a busy day?" She asked. Palmer laughed a little, then Gibbs saw Casey with Palmer. Tony had a grin and joked, "Jimmy it's still really hard to get use to hearing you have a little sister." Tony said. Ziva turned to Palmer, "Ignore him. Welcome back Casey." Ziva said. Casey smiled, "Jeez thanks Miss David." Casey said. "No need to be formal Casey." Gibbs said. Casey nodded, "Um alright. So who is going to show me around?" She asked. Gibbs stood up, "I will. Palmer, I got a call from Ducky saying he needs your help cleaning up." Gibbs said and Palmer headed off. Casey left her backpack with Ziva and headed off with Gibbs. He showed them Abby's lab, Vance's office, the shooting range, and then stopped in the lobby.

"So Casey how is school doing now?" Gibbs asked. She shrugged, "Getting normal I guess." Casey said. Gibbs nodded, "How are you feeling from all of this?" Gibbs asked. "Hey now, did I come just so I talk to someone? I am alright spilling my insides to someone already." Casey said. Gibbs formed a smile, "But you don't want to talk to that person right?" Gibbs asked. Casey shrugged, "I guess." Casey said. Gibbs nodded, "So lets start easy. How are you?" Gibbs asked. "I don't know, confused. A little scared." Casey said. "It's alright to feel that way. It's good to express how you feel." Gibbs said. Casey nodded, "I really didn't know Sean that well but yet. He-He is affecting me, I keep thinking about what he last said to me before-." Casey stopped herself. "What did he say?" Gibbs asked. "He was sorry." Casey said. Gibbs rubbed his lips and nodded, "Hm I can see why your confused." Gibbs said. "I know right, he was a complete loner. Had no friends and from what I heard his parents were split up so he didn't have anyone to talk to." Casey said. "Until you saw him alone, right?" Gibbs asked. Casey nodded, "Yeah I don't know why I did. I remember hearing rumors he tried to commit suicide once, so I thought he had some mental issues." Casey said. "I see," Gibbs said. Casey had a tear in her eye, "Does that make me a bad person? For thinking that." Casey asked. "It means you didn't understand the stress he went through." Gibbs said.

Casey nodded and looked down, "Jake Bradley asked me to homecoming." Casey said. Gibbs seemed shocked, "Nathan's son?" Gibbs asked. She nodded, "Yeah said I'm cute and some kind of hero. I just think he likes me because I saved his life." Casey said. Gibbs sighed, "Some people are like that. You just have to see if he is like that or not." Gibbs said. Casey nodded, "Miss Miller is getting better and the whole school is seeing adults to talk about it." Casey said. "Smart." Gibbs said. "You know people talk about shootings like its normal thing, but its just. Scary." Casey said. Gibbs nodded, "Being the person in front of the gun isn't fun." Gibbs said. "I bet you've had that happen to you enough times. So I guess your use to someone pointing a gun to your chest." Casey said. Gibbs looked at her, "Yeah but no one is use to being shot and even close to being shot." Gibbs said. Casey nodded, "I kinda feel bad for his dad you know. He lost his son, but I kinda don't feel bad." Casey said. Gibbs nodded, "You're unsure of your feelings. It's natural." Gibbs said. Casey nodded and then looked at her cell phone, "Oh gosh. I need to head home. Jimmy needs to drive me home, I have to be home for dinner with my parents." Casey said. Gibbs nodded, "I understand. Allow me to walk you to your brother." Gibbs said. They met Palmer by his car, "Um Gibbs do you mind if I want to talk again to come and see you?" Casey asked. He nodded, "I wouldn't mind at all." Gibbs said. Casey smiled and said, "Thanks." She then ran off toward the car.

**The final part to my story but you'll see more of Casey Palmer soon!**


End file.
